Mes regrets à la mer
by Saitou Tom
Summary: Fleur Delacour avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à laissé ses regrets derrière elle. Dans une boite, au fond d'un grenier quelconque. Alors quand le journal s'échappa de ses doigts et que la mer s'agita ce jour là, Fleur courut vers la plage comme une nature morte, belle dans sa souffrance. /!\ OS en Hommage à Gabrielle Delacour. /!\


Je tiens à préciser que ce texte est un hommage à Gabrielle Delacour, la sœur de Fleur. Ceci est un hommage assez arbitraire étant donné que nous ne savons pas ce qui est arrivé à Gabrielle. Ce texte retracera le point de vue et l'expérience de Fleur Delacour, la seule personne proche de Gabrielle. Merci de lire mon point de vue sur la fin de la guerre pour Gabrielle Delacour.

* * *

 **Mes regrets à la mer**

Fleur Delacour avait toujours laissé ses regrets derrières elle. Dans une boite quelque part, trainant dans un vieux grenier. Elle s'en foutait, tant qu'ils étaient loin. Tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas les atteindre, s'en souvenirs. Cette boite, peut importe où elle était. Elle renfermait trop de choses, ses parents, ses choix, sa sœur. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'ils devenaient tous, enfermés dans cette boite.

Alors quand le journal lui à échapper des mains, Fleur a serré les lèvres pour retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de déchirer sa gorge. Le titre en gras, " ** _Gabrielle Delacour morte, tué par des Mangemorts nostalgiques_** " semblait l'a nargué, et comme par dépit, la veelane ramassa le journal et le jeta par la fenêtre.

La blonde a accueillie sa fille, Victoire, dans ses bras comme tous les matins, à embrasser son mari comme tous les matins, à préparer le petit-déjeuner de _sa famille_ comme tous les matins, et à serrer les lèvres comme elle ne le faisait jamais. Quand son époux et le raillons de soleil qu'était sa fille sont partits, elle les a salués de la main sur le palier de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, _sa maison_.

Elle a fait un tour dans la salle de bain, s'est douché, a enfilé une jupe à volants blanc s'arrêtant au-dessus du genoux, un débardeur blanc et à enrouler son chandail gris autour de ses épaules. Ses cheveux lisses lui paraissaient étrangement ternes et ses yeux bleus trop vides. Elle à reprit le chemin de la cuisine, a pris de la poudre de cheminette et a annoncé le Chemin de Traverse.

Fleur a traversé les rues pleines de passants, les yeux au sol et s'est arrêté chez le fleuriste. La blonde y a acheté un bouquet de roses blanches et s'est presque enfuit en courant de la boutique. Les fleurs calés contre sa poitrine, elle est sortie de la zone sorcière et s'est planté devant un cimetière moldue. Fleur aurait voulu rire en notant son nom : _"Nos deux guerres ont suffits"_. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur avec un mal être qui l'a fit grimacer.

La blonde à arpenter les allées de cailloux, serrant les dents en entendent les pierres crisser sous ses pieds. Elle s'est plantée devant une tombe, n'a pas lut l'inscription et à déposer le bouquet de roses blanches au milieu des lys jaunes. Elle à réprimé son envie de vomir et à débité très rapidement :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es enterré chez les moldus, je ne sais pas quelles sont tes fleurs préférées alors dans mon grand égoïsme j'ai pris mes fleurs préférées, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant mal et je ne sais pas pourquoi la foutue boite de mes regrets n'est pas restée dans son grenier. Je n'ai rien à te dire, toi tu n'as rien à écouter de ma part, alors adieu. La boite va reprendre sa place quand je sortirais de ce cimetière et toutes les deux on ne voudra plus se souvenir l'une de l'autre.

Elle tourna les talons inexistants de ses ballerines blanches, et fit crisser une nouvelle fois les cailloux sous ses pieds. À la sortit du cimetière, elle ne laissa pas le temps au gardien de la saluer et quand elle fut de l'autre côté de la route, elle l'entendit crier un "Salope !". Fleur ne se retourna pas comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude et prit le chemin de la zone sorcière. La veelane ne s'attarda pas sur le Chemin de Traverse, ignora Molly qui lui disait bonjour et partit s'enfermer chez _elle et sa famille_.

Fleur s'assit à la table de la cuisine et observa les vagues de sa fenêtre. Dehors, le vent soufflait fort et comme soulevé par une envie folle elle jeta ses ballerines et sortit dehors en laissant la porte ouverte. Les yeux ternes et vides elle tourna sur elle-même, les bras ouverts tenant son chandail qui volait derrière elle. Les cheveux dans le vent se rabattant sur son visage elle cria, hurla, se déchira la gorge d'un chagrin mort. Elle ressemblait à une nature morte, étrangement belle dans sa souffrance. Les cris devinrent des sanglots hurlés, les genoux sur le sable, elle sanglota comme une enfant, les yeux et les joues inondés de larmes.

Après avoir déversé son chagrin sur la plage, comme possédée par le diable, elle monta sur ressort et couru dans l'eau. Les cuisses et sa jupe noyées, elle rit. Démente, elle jeta son chandail à la mer qui prit par les vagues s'éloigna jusqu'à se noyer dans l'étendue bleue, complètement imbibé d'eau. La respiration saccadé, elle offrit son visage au ciel et hurla une ultime fois. Épuisé, son dos se courba et Fleur s'aspergea le visage d'un peu de mer, comme le disait Gabrielle, _son **ancienne** famille._

La blonde prise d'un sanglot courut jusqu'à la Chaumière au Coquillage, refermant violemment le battant de bois derrière elle. La veelane grimpa les marches menant au grenier quatre par quatre et s'est essoufflé qu'elle redescendit, une boite en mains. Fleur l'a jeta sur la table de la cuisine, l'ouvrit et l'odeur familière s'écrasa sur son visage comme une évidence qu'elle s'était toujours refusée d'avouer.

oOoOoOo

Quand Bill rentra ce soir-là accompagné de Victoire, il trouva sa femme assise sur une des chaises de la cuisine, une flaque d'eau à ses pieds, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine dénué de son chandail préféré, une grande boite posée sur la table devant elle. Les sourcils froncés, il intima à sa fille d'aller jouer dans sa chambre sans passé par la case "bisous à maman" que Fleur avait décrété obligatoire. Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il s'approcha de son épouse et quand il voulut lui toucher le bras, la main de la blonde le stoppa. Une expression figée dans l'étonnement au visage, il entendit Fleur parlé :

\- Tu sais, cette boite, elle est dans notre grenier depuis qu'on a emménager ici.

Bill ne dit rien, ne voyant pas ou sa femme voulait en venir.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'elle renferme cette boite ?

\- Non..., répondit le roux en sondant sa femme qui semblait étrange, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements débraillés.

\- Mes regrets. Mes putains de regrets que je m'étais efforcé de laisser dans un coin de ma tête et de ne plus jamais ressortirent. Quand j'ai accepté de t'épouser, j'ai mis un cadenat sur cette boite. Mes parents morts me laissant seule pour m'occuper de ma sœur, je l'ai ait mis dans cette boite. Mes choix stupides d'adolescente pour m'en sortir, vivre et faire vivre ma sœur, je l'ai ait mis dans cette boite. _MA SŒUR_ , je l'ai mise dans cette boite !

Sa voix calme voire froide était monté dans un moment d'hystérie, alors qu'elle pointait la boite d'un doigt accusateur, les larmes aux yeux. Bill essaya de nouveau de l'atteindre, mais la main de Fleur lui fit de nouveau entrave.

\- Non, ne me touche pas. Quand je t'ai épousé, j'ai mis _ma famille_ en boite, comme des _putains de sardines_. Et franchement, dis-moi si _ma famille_ sont _des sardines_ ! Quand je t'ai épousé, j'ai accepté ta mère et ses pulls en laine, ton père et ses objets moldus, ton frère Charlie et ses dragons, ton frère Percy et son ministère, tes frères jumeaux Fred et George les blagueurs même pas capable de mettre le mot amour avec un _putain_ de grand A sur ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre, ton frère Ron et Harry Potter et ta sœur Ginny et son foutu espoir d'une vie de rêve avec ce même Harry Potter. J'ai absolument tout accepté sans regrets trouvant même touchant certains aspects de cette grande famille, mais ma sœur... ma sœur... ma sœur JE L'AI MISE DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE BOITE !

Sa voix avait atteint l'hystérie totale et la veelane s'était levé, renversant sa chaise sous la violence du geste. Inspirant un grand coup, elle attrapa le briquet dans un tiroir de la cuisine et alluma le feu à la boite. Bill dont les yeux étaient déjà écarquillé sous l'horreur des mots de son épouse tomba sur une chaise à côté de lui face au dernier geste de sa femme.

Fleur, le regard droit, prit la boite dans ses bras alors que le couvercle commençait tout juste à se désagrégé et sortit dehors. Bill sembla reprendre vie et courut jusqu'au pallier de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Quand il vit la blonde s'éloigner au loin sur la plage, le roux eut l'étrange sensation qu'il devait l'a laissé seule. C'est avec résignation qu'il rejoint Victoire dans sa chambre en laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte.

Fleur inspira bien fort, sentant la chaleur du feu se propagé contre elle par vague. Le regard plein d'eau vers la mer, elle cria dans un sanglot :

\- Incendio !

La boite déjà en flamme fut animé d'un grand coup de feu, et les bras de la blonde retombèrent contre son corps. Le regard lointain, Fleur ne regarda pas les photos et les écrits souvenirs qu'enfermaient la boite se dispersé dans le ciel. Reniflant, la femme tomba les genoux dans le sable, en attrapa une poignée et laissa le vent les faire glisser en un long sillon de ses doigts.

Fleur irait s'acheter un nouveau chandail bleu comme l'uniforme de BeauxBâtons demain. Peut-être que ça, elle pourrait encore le sauver. Son honneur de combattante au Tournois des Trois Sorciers en tant que représentante de son école. Elle irait aussi rendre visite à Madame Maxime demain.

Les yeux sur l'océan, Fleur se releva et alla effacé ses larmes avec un peu de mer.

 _Finalement, la boite ne reprit jamais sa place dans le grenier, réduite en cendres. Et Fleur alla déposé un bouquet de lys jaune sur la tombe de Gabrielle._

End.


End file.
